The present disclosure relates to compositions and methods useful in processes involving fluid flowing through, or contained in, wellbores penetrating subterranean formations or conduits, such as pipes used, e.g., for the production and/or transport of petroleum products, natural gas, and the like.
Gas hydrates are solids that may agglomerate in a fluid that is flowing or is substantially stationary, under certain temperature and pressure conditions. For example, gas hydrates may form during hydrocarbon production from a subterranean formation, in particular in pipelines and other equipment during production operations. Hydrates may impede or completely block flow of hydrocarbons or other fluid flowing through such pipelines. These blockages not only may decrease or stop production, potentially costing millions of dollars in lost production, but also may be very difficult and dangerous to mediate. Unless properly handled, gas hydrates may be volatile and/or explosive, potentially rupturing pipelines, damaging equipment, endangering workers, and/or causing environmental harm.
Gas hydrates may form when water molecules become bonded together after coming into contact with certain “guest” gas or liquid molecules. Hydrogen bonding causes the water molecules to form a regular lattice structure, like a cage, that is stabilized by the guest gas or liquid molecules entrapped within the lattice structure. The resulting crystalline structure may precipitate as a solid gas hydrate. Guest molecules can include any number of molecules such as, for example, carbon dioxide, methane, butane, propane, hydrogen, helium, freon, halogen, noble gases, and the like.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.